


Sexy Drabbles With the Doctor

by Erosempai



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Sexual Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fast stories I type out when hearing music and thinking how it could work for Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Time To Read

The Doctor was laying on top of his bed shirtless reading Peter Pan. Amy lent him the book when she and Rory packed for their honeymoon. It was the Doctor’s first time reading the book, and he wondered what meeting the author was like. A loud knock on his door and he smiled. “Enter!”

Amy walked in and closed the door behind her. She was only wearing a long black shirt that was short sleeved. Her red hair was loose and laying on her back limp, and drying from a shower. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the book. “So Doctor like the reading?” She smiled and flipped through the book. He grabbed his shirt after sitting up and was about to take it off him before she looked up at him. “No Doctor. Keep it off. Men of the era do this.”

He got a blanket instead and covered himself up and obviously flustered at Amy’s glance. Again this was the 7 year old girl he met when she was home alone. The song “Little Girls” by Onigo Boingo played in his head as she went closer to him. “Doctor. Don’t be so nervous… all men like this.” She kissed his neck softly and pushed him down with one of her hands.

He looked around the room for a object that could distract her and wouldn’t hurt if it was thrown at her. He reached for a pillow by him and pushed it into her face. “Amy be reasonable! Rory is in the TARDIS! He could hear all this!” She muffled a ‘so what’ from the pillow and pushed it away from her and threw it behind him. “Doctor, he’s a heavy sleeper… not even if I give him a blow job he’d wake up… so give this up and let me be with you.”

He groaned. It was useless. Amy was very damn persistent.

He pushed her close to the music in his head of Adam Ant. “Kings of the Wild Frontier” blasting as she kissed him deeply. Her tongue teasing his lips to open wider and with him doing so… a longer French kiss ensued with them. His hands ran through her still wet hair and he held her back with his other hand. This girl was pure sex appeal in one fatal kiss.

She broke the kiss to pull down his pants and expose the blue boxers he wore and tossed the brown slacks to the floor. His face was turning pinker by the second as she looked him up and down. Her head leaned down to his neck and she licked him softly, and licking a trail down his neck, stomach, and by the line of hair below his belly button that led down to his now erect shaft. He quickly lifted her body from his and pulled the shirt up and off her. A pair of black panties stood in his way of sleeping with her.

She smiled and giggled softly by his ear. “Mmmh. Oh yes Doctor… tease me some more…” He pushed her down onto the other side of the bed and went on top of her. Her red hair was laying wild on the pillow and her soft pink nipples as stiff as pebbles before he leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were soft and smooth, and her body below him as her hands ran up and down his back. A longer kiss and his hands traveled down to touch her breasts. 

She moaned softly as his slender fingers ran softly across her nipples, and his head soon went down to kiss her in between her breasts and lower. His tongue ran down her stomach to lick the edge of her panties. A louder moan came from her as his hands continued to roll around her nipples and the slight pinch from his fingertips. He looked up to see her panting heavily and a light shade of pink on her face. 

His hands left her breasts as he moved them to the black panties of hers. He took them off slowly and felt her shift below him, and hearing her moans become pleas for him to touch her again. He dropped the panties on the floor and blushed slightly. She was a natural redhead, and he looked back up at her.

He took off his boxers and dropped them to the floor as he went back up to kiss her softly as she held his back tightly. He moved his shaft up to her soaked lower lips, and slowly pushed himself in. She moaned loudly and gripped his back tighter. He groaned deeply. He had been denied this for so many years and wanted to make her remember this forever.

A hard thrust and she moaned deeply. More hard thrusts and she almost screamed his name. With one hand he lifted her head up to kiss her deeply and keep thrusting, and soon her feet went onto his back. At this angle she was now tighter, and he groans were muffled by the kiss she went harder with. A fast deep thrust was now making the pair get closer to climax. She held his body closer with each deep thrust, and his lips left hers to groan deeply.

Amy’s climax rang out into the air of the room. “Doctor!!!” Her moan was almost a scream and her nails dug into his back. A deep groan came from the Doctor, and his breathing now quicker as he moaned in his climax. A few more thrusts and his body was finished, and his hearts beating quicker then ever.

He got off her body to lay on the side of her, and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled up the covers on them and laid on her chest, and snuggled her while he slept.


	2. Where is My Fez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time I got the TARDIS to join.

The doctor had the radio on inside the TARDIS. It was a fairly old idea that he got when Ace was on board, and she let him have the radio before one of their final adventures. The radio had been playing some Queen and Erasure before he went to look for his fez. The music was playing in the hallways and he heard giggles from Amy nearby. “Amelia?!” 

The giggles stopped and the sound of loud footsteps were closer to him. He stood still and looked around. More loud footsteps and a tapping on his shoulder behind him. Amy stood behind him and was naked with the fez on her head. She smiled and waved to him. “Hello Doctor.”

He looked her up and down. So impulsive, infuriating, crazy, nice, and such a sexy Scottish woman he picked up. Even Jamie would get a crush on her if he came back onto the TARDIS. Immediately the Doctor took off his coat and handed it to her. “Amy, to the control room please.” He walked quickly to the control room and leaned on the side of the console. 

She leaned on the console and smiled. “Anything you wanted me to do?” He blushed but still walked closer to her slowly unbuttoning the shirt he wore. “You know exactly what you have done Amelia.” She had an evil grin on her face and pushed him into a kiss once his shirt dropped to the floor.

The TARDIS and her lights soon became a light pink and the whooshing became almost louder the instant the couple began kissing. The sound of something electronic came out of the TARDIS and a mechanical arm with a small pink dildo prodded at Amy’s leg. “Mmmh… uhh Doctor the TARDIS has something.” 

He broke the kiss to see the TARDIS had been prodding at Amy’s leg with the dildo. He looked up at the control panel’s lights and center. “Do you want to join too girl?” The whoosh was soft and a almost a ’yes’ sound. He nodded and looked back at Amy. “Do you mind if she joins?” 

Amy shook her head and kissed the Doctor again and moved closer to the pink dildo the TARDIS pulled out. The engines soft whooshing almost like moans and the toy rubbing across the red-head’s soaked lower walls. The Doctor took off his pants and pushed Amy close to him. The toy still was stroking her walls and slowly went inside the entrance now.

Amy moaned loudly but it was muffled by the kiss of the doctor and she held his back. Each stroke of the toy produced a light pink light in the center of the TARDIS and louder whooshes. She was getting turned on now, and the Doctor opened his eyes to see the toy inside Amy. Breaking the kiss he grinned. “Good girl…” 

Amy’s moans were loud and she looked up at the Doctor. The TARDIS pulled the toy out and Amy went onto her hands and knees now. The toy went back inside this time and faster, deeper, and much harder then before. Her moans in the air of the ship as the   
Doctor watched.

He was stroking his shaft fast to the sounds of Amy and her moans, the TARDIS and her louder whooshes, and pleasure that was in the air. Amy looked up at him and blushed. “Doc-Doctor!!” Her climax was loud in the air and they toy was pumping fast, as was the Doctor. He groaned softly. “Would you like me to climax… mmmh girl?” The TARDIS whooshed softly for him for a ‘yes’ and he nodded. 

He walked closer to Amy and looked at her. He groaned loudly as he climaxed and the white semen laded onto her face and some in her hair. His breathing slowed as he stepped back to hear the TARDIS pull out the toy and whoosh softly. Amy took some of the semen off her face with her finger and licked it.

Amy and the TARDIS where sure to get along well.


	3. Blow Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy doesn't know the meaning of the word: No.

The Doctor was setting the coordinates to the next location. Amy wanted to see some of the places before she got married. Her first destination was Rome. He set the time to the modern era and then pushed the wibbly control down to start the TARDIS. He moved down to a chair by the wall and sat down. Amy was humming a tune and walked out of her room to see the Doctor. "Ah! Doctor! Where are we going today?" She sat down on the chair near him and smiled.

"To Rome Amy. TARDIS should be nice and get us there in the modern era and not some warring state." He smiled and twiddled his thumbs. She got up and ran a fingertip down the leg of his brown slacks. "I should reward you for this Doctor." He blushed and tried pushing her away, but she moved closer to him. The thin cloth of her long sleeve red shirt and black short skirt rubbing onto his leg now. He was nervous.

The redheaded woman smiled and moved her slender fingers to the zipper of the slacks and zipped it down. An apparent bulge was growing and she slipped her fingers inside the top of the slacks to push them down slightly. One thing the Doctor knew about women: If they want something or WANT to do something, don't stop them. They get pouty and annoyed and all kinds of sexy to some men, but he never fully understood it. Rory did, but he was a red-blooded human and not some Time Lord with one last regeneration.

Soon Amy straddled his hips and slipped the slacks lower and exposing the Doctor's blue boxers. "Amel...Amy.. this chair is cold... can we get somewhere better for this?" His speech was more stammered then normal and her lips in a devious grin as she moved the boxers lower as well. The couch was cold it was true, because not much air went into the TARDIS. His shaft stood at attention and she giggled.

He blushed a shade of dark pink. The last time a woman went for him he was young. She had short blonde hair and dark roots peeking from the top. She wasn't a natural blonde, but he loved her to pieces. He left her with a human form of him and he was in the TARDIS as she kissed the clone of him. Amy licked the tip of his shaft and smiled, and soon moving her head closer to the base of his shaft and licking the underside and the sensitive nerve that lay there.

A long, slow, very, deliberately slow lick from her sweet lips, he moaned deeply. He leaned his head back into the soft cushions of his chair and she raised her head, and her tongue was the last thing that came up when she looked at him. "What's the matter Doctor?"

Another long lick and he moaned deeply this time and gripping her shoulders now. Her head and tounge in a constant motion working on his shaft. Up and down her mouth went and the underside nerve being licked side to side in the process. Even Rose's mouth didn't work this well. She moaned softly and he parted his eyes now to see a blurry image below him still. The vibrations of her moan were soft, but they painted a glow-like picture to his pleasure.

Another lick. He shuddered and held her closer. "Mmmhh! Amy!" A quick shudder and he buckled his hips forward in climax. His warm semen came in spurts into her mouth and she raised her head after his breathing slowed down. She swallowed it and licked some from the side of her lips. She was incredibly sexy when she did that.


End file.
